Free Spirits
by Tokyo's AngelAki
Summary: Ummm...written when two girls were on a sugar high and umm...kinda weird, but oh well! Hope ya like it ^_^!


Disclaimers: Tokyo's Angel and I (Aki) don't own any of these characters except Summer, Morgan, CiCi, Olivia and Alex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Free Spirits  
  
  
  
Three girls walked onto Platform 9 ¾. Summer was the tallest and fairest. Her brown hair cascaded down her back and her brilliant eyes shone with knowledge and mischief. CiCi was the shortest of them all. She had bright purple hair cut closely to her neck and silver eyes. Morgan was in between, being not too short and not too tall. She had dark ebony hair and eyes to match. A cute boy walked past the three as they were walking towards the train and CiCi stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
" CiCi! Hurry up! We can't spend all day gogglen at the cute boys!" Morgan yelled over her shoulder. Her voice had a rich Irish accent.  
  
" Oh juzt leave her be! If she getz left behind, thatz juzt one lezz thing we 'ave to worry about zis year!" Summer said with a French accent.  
  
" You Europeans are really weird! All these cute boys around and all you can worry 'bout is getting on the damn train!" CiCi, who was clearly American, roared at them.  
  
The three walked to the train, but CiCi wasn't all too happy. Finding an empty compartment, they settled in and began talking about the upcoming year.  
  
"It wont be different from my old school. Ya get to class, settle down an' go to sleep," CiCi said as she stared out the window.  
  
" Zat showz how much you actually learned in America. You actually 'ave to work for your gradez here," Summer scolded.  
  
" Yeah, well I guess I'm gonna fail this year too," CiCi laughed.  
  
" Don't get your hopes up! I'm not letten' ya fail this year!" Morgan barked.  
  
" Oh why not? Then it can be juzt you and moi," Summer pointed at herself.  
  
"That's exactly me point! I ain't getting stuck with you next year!" Morgan replied. Summer feigned a look of hurt on her face and said nothing about the subject for the rest of the trip.  
  
By mid afternoon, less talking was heard from the trio. The door to the compartment opened tho reveal two girls. One was taller than the other by at least two good feet. This girl had bushy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes surrounded by purple frames. The other girl had thin black hair cut to her shoulders and piercing brown eyes.  
  
" Hi! I'm Olivia and this is Alex," the taller girl said.  
  
" Nice ta meet ya!" CiCi bubbled.  
  
" It iz zuch a pleazure to meet you," Summer gave a small curtsey.  
  
" Real treat!" Morgan laughed.  
  
"Mind if we sit with you? We sorta had to leave ours 'cuz of a dung bomb incident," Alex said offhand.  
  
" Dung bomb?! Where? I don't see one!" CiCi jumped up from her seat and began turning the room upside down.  
  
"You and your silly dun' bombs! You really should try something new CiCi!" Summer said trying to calm CiCi down.  
  
Morgan made to move to help her friend. She was clearly enjoying the show. Alex and Olivia smiled to each other and sat down next to Morgan. The fat witch with the food cart soon came and CiCi made a mad dash for the cart.  
  
" You guys have Chocolate frogs where you're from?" CiCi asked.  
  
" No," replied Morgan with a curious look on her face.  
  
" Of course! Zey are delicacies where I come from," Summer said matter-of-factly. Olivia and Alex shook their heads and started munching on the frogs. CiCi was telling Morgan that each Chocolate frog came with a famous wizard card, while Summer was eating a frog extremely lady-like.  
  
The rest of the trip was filled with a lot of talking and laughing. When they finally reached Hogwarts, Summer, Morgan, CiCi, Alex and Olivia filed into a horseless carriage.  
  
" Can I annoy the teachers here?" Morgan was on a sugar rush from the 30 chocolate frogs she had eaten on the train. Summer, rolled her eyes and CiCi got this stupid grin on her face.  
  
" Only if I can help!" she answered.  
  
" Ze same goes for me!" Summer chimed in. Alex and Olivia squealed their agreement.  
  
" The Damsels of Doom are now in session," CiCi jumped up and jabbed her fist in the air. A chorus of Yeahs filled the carriage.  
  
*************************Jump to Sorting**********************************  
  
"Summer Jones," Professor McGonagall's voice filled the great hall. Summer walked confidently up to the stool and sat down. " You will be a sixth year in whatever house the hat places you. Understood?" McGonagall spoke firmly but with a smile.  
  
" We madam," Summer answered in her most reserved manner. McGonagall then lowered the hat on to her head. It immediately yelled  
  
" GRIFFINDOR!" After it had hardly touched her head.  
  
" Chelsea James!" McGonagall called out. CiCi strode forward and sat on the stool. After the hat was on her head for about 5 minuets, it jumped around on her head towards Dumbledore and cried:  
  
" Sir!! I can't figure out where to put her!!!! She wont fit in any house!!!"  
  
The students' emitted a loud gasp, and the Slytherins broke in to hysteric laughter, along with CiCi. Dumbledore smiled and said,  
  
" Put the girl in Gryffindor,"  
  
" Very well….GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat yelled. CiCi jumped up and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Summer and smiled.  
  
"Morgan McLaurley," McGonagall called with a wide smile on her face. Every boy in the hall smiled as she walked forward. She never strayed from their sight for even a second.  
  
" She sang didn't she?!" Summer hissed to CiCi.  
  
" 10-4," CiCi replied. The hat wasn't even on her head when it yelled,  
  
" SLYTHERIN!!"  
  
The Slytherin boys erupted into cheers. Morgan stood up and turned to Dumbledore who nodded his head. Morgan's face lit up with a bright smile. Turning towards the Slytherins she mouthed,  
  
" Sorry, no.." and walked to the Gryffindor table. Now it was the Gryffindor boys' turn to erupt into cheers.  
  
Morgan placed herself between Summer and CiCi and said,  
  
" Hello,"  
  
" I zought you were in Slytherin," Summer stated.  
  
" I am, but Dumbledore said I could sit with you cauz' of my…gift," Morgan replied with a sly smile.  
  
" Oooohhhh," CiCi and Summer chorused.  
  
***************Skip to next day***************************************  
  
Morgan plopped down between CiCi and Summer and placed her head on her arms.  
  
" ERGAH!" she said.  
  
" Oh what'z wrong now?" asked Summer.  
  
" I need COFFEE!!" she whined. Turning to Hermione she asked, " Do they serve coffee here?"  
  
" No, I'm sorry. We only get tea and pumpkin juice," Hermione answered.  
  
" Coffee? What's coffee?" Ron asked. Morgan lifted her head and said,  
  
" Coffee is the greatest drink in the world! It has cream and sugar and makes ya happy!" Ron looked at Morgan and raised his eye brows suspiciously. " Don't tell me you've never heard of coffee?" Morgan's voice was muffled due to the fact that she had placed her head back into her arms.  
  
" No, I'm afraid he hasn't," Harry said.  
  
" Well, that just proves my point of last night," said Morgan.  
  
" Huh?" Ron asked through a mouthful of toast.  
  
" That you're an idiot!" Morgan yelled back.  
  
" What?!" Ron bellowed.  
  
" Don't mind Morgan Ron. She's cranky in the morning without her coffee," said CiCi. Hermione and Summer shook their heads.  
  
" ERGAH! That's it!" Morgan cried out. " I'm finding the kitchen and getting COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!" With that she got up and stormed out of the Great Hall in a random direction. A look of terror crossed Summer's and CiCi's faces. They got up and raced after their enraged friend.  
  
Before they were able to reach Morgan though, she ran headlong into Professor Snape. Snape fell backwards when Morgan fell forward. She landed right on top of the Professor. A bright red blush reached his cheeks.  
  
" Fancy meeting you here, Professor," Morgan said after getting up. As Summer and CiCi ran up to them, they both let out a gasp. When Morgan tried to help Professor Snape up, she fell backwards pulling him with her. So now they were in a position opposite of what they were just in. Neither made a move to get up.  
  
" Well, well, well," CiCi began.  
  
" What do we 'ave 'ere?" Summer finished. The Professor and Morgan flushed.  
  
Dumbledore walked in and eyed the two girls laughing at Morgan and Severus' predicament.  
  
" Miss Jones, Miss James, would you like to join me in the kitchens for some coffee?" Summer and CiCi looked at each other before saying in unison:  
  
" Sure, why not?" Dumbledore offered his arms to each girl and they walked off merrily towards the kitchens. Morgan's eyes followed them until they were out of sight. Then she turned her head back to Snape and asked,  
  
" So…are you gonna get off me now?" Snape didn't move at all, he just stared into Morgan's eyes.  
  
"Well, I want coffee so off!!" Morgan raised her right leg and pushed on his stomach with her knee and pushed at his chest with her hands. Snape flew backwards and landed hard on his back. Morgan walked over to him and tilted her head to the right waving her hand furiously saying,  
  
" Ok space baby, I love ya ba-bye!" and with that she flew after her friends and Dumbledore. Snape laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out what was with that girl. Thirty minuets later, McGonagall's face suddenly came into Snape's view.  
  
" What are you doing down there Severus?" she asked.  
  
" Trying to figure out women," he replied.  
  
" Now that, Severus, is impossible for you." McGonagall said with a smile.  
  
" And why is that Minerva?" Snape's voice was carried and icy tone.  
  
" That's an easy answer. Because you're a man." McGonagall walked away laughing. Snape picked himself off the ground and went to get ready for class.  
  
*************Kitchens***************************************************  
  
" DOBBY DUDE!!!" Morgan's voice echoed throughout the cavernous kitchens.  
  
" You're da' bomb!" CiCi finished.  
  
" Here's five sugar cookies for ya' Dobby-Dude!" Morgan handed him five large, pink sugar cookies and a pair of miss-matched socks. Dobby's eyes grew wide and shone with tears as he said,  
  
" Oh thank you miss! You is very very kind!"  
  
" No problem Dobby-Dude," Morgan bent down and gave Dobby a big hug. This made the tears in Dobby's eyes burst forth.  
  
" Oh Miss! You is very very very VERY kind to ol' Dobby!" Dobby hugged Morgan back fiercely.  
  
**************Skip to Potions class*****************************************  
  
" Now, if this potion isn't finished properly, it may be life threatening," Snape said. Morgan leaned over to her partner Summer and said,  
  
" Let's make it improperly, throw it on him and see what the hell happens." Both girls broke into hysteric laughter. Snape rounded on them and growled,  
  
" I fail to see what is so amusing about this class Morgan, Miss Jones."  
  
" Wait a minute, Morgan? Professor Snape, since when are you on a first name bases with my best friend?" asked CiCi.  
  
" Yeah, I'd kinda like to know that to," Morgan stated with a sly smile.  
  
" Ze zame goes for me alzo," Summer said. Professor Snape blushed several shades of red.  
  
" I…umm…ahhh…uhhh…Morgan, I mean, Miss McLaurley, Miss Jones you both have detention tonight!"  
  
" What!" Summer stood up and slammed her hand on the table.  
  
" Well, I'm guessing this wont be the first time I'm gonna have to spend the night with you Severus," Morgan said staring straight through Snape. The whole room let out a mixture of gasps and "OOOSSSS!" Snape now went from red to redder and said,  
  
" Class dismissed!"  
  
" But we have 45 minutes left!" said CiCi.  
  
" I SAID OUT!!!!" Snape bellowed. Everyone quickly got out of their seats and headed towards the door.  
  
" Not you Morgan," Snape now stood between Morgan and the door.  
  
" As you wish," Morgan turned sharply and went back to her seat. CiCi turned in the doorway and called to Morgan,  
  
" Have fun girl-friend!" before Snape shut the door on her with a bang.  
  
" Don't worry, I will," Morgan said under her breath. CiCi gave Morgan two thumbs up in the small window in the door. Severus turned around just as CiCi sped away. Morgan sat in her seat for a few minuets.  
  
" So…wahtcha want Seve?"  
  
" We need to arrange our-I mean your date for detention."  
  
" Our Severus?" Morgan was smiling slyly and clearly enjoying her self.  
  
" Never mind my stumbling over words!" Snape bellowed.  
  
" Whatever you say Seve!" Morgan smiled.  
  
" You will meet here to disembowel horny toads, one hour after dinner until 9 o'clock," Snape stated ignoring her comment.  
  
" Hmm…Me and Summer? Or…just me?" she grinned.  
  
" Both of you should be here," Snape said offhandedly. Just then Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
" Professor Snape," she said " a new shipment of horny toads have arrived."  
  
" Thank you, Minerva. I shall go collect them now. Miss McLaurley, you are dismissed. And please tell Miss Jones of her detention," Professor Snape replied. Morgan smiled as she got up.  
  
" Severus ," she heard McGonagall say, " what is this detention for Miss Jones?"  
  
" Tonight she and Miss McLaurley are to disembowel horny toads. Why do you ask?"  
  
" Miss Jones needs to be at the Quiditch Pitch so that she may be trained as the new keeper. You do realize that with Miss Jones on the team, Gryffindor isn't out of the running yet," McGonagall smiled.  
  
" Well she may be allowed to miss this one detention. But next time Quiditch or not, she will serve the detention," Serverus had smiled. Morgan smiled to herself. She was going to have a wonderful time tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is what we call writing a boredom fic when Aki's on a sugar high! Flame us if you want. We don't really care as long as we get reviews!! Ok, we love ya net babies, ba-bye!!!!!!!  
  
Aki  
  
Tokyo's Angel 


End file.
